


One Drunk night and the many that followed.

by WomanInHell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanInHell/pseuds/WomanInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploaded as a dare, written while drunk.<br/>Drunk fic, not to be taken seriously.<br/>Many people wish to visit enter Middle Earth, unfortunately for me it is often result of to much alcohol. So massive hangovers, embarrassing ... moments. and I'm pretty sure an elf wants to kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was drunk, that is the best explanation I can give you.  
It was Christmas, once again I found myself needing several shots of Sambuca to survive an evening with my mother, and several glasses of red wine to supress the guilt I felt because of thinking I needed Sambuca to get through the evening. 

But for whatever reason I found myself on Christmas day, in the top room of the Tortworth court hotel. Drunk enough to not care, not drunk enough not to remember as I slipped my hand down my trousers and brushing my clit. I didn’t care who I was thinking of, only that it felt good. I’m not entirely sure what happened next, I was lonely and needed to feel, feel like my size 18 self was worth something. Kind heart, pretty face but not a body to match, I has stretch marks across my lower stomach just above my curls. Nasty purple lines which made me feel like a mother, even though I was nearly 20 years old and hadn’t had sex since my first failed year of a levels. 

Who am I, I suppose I need some description, I am Jackie. I am a tall thickly built natural blond with blue eyes. I say natural blond because my hair colour changes depending on how angry I am. Right now it is a dark browny red colour, it is hard to describe hair dyed caramel from chocolate brown, but I liked the odd colour.  
However I digress, my body and hair colour is not that important, to you the reader of my story. This particular story began one Christmas, the Christmas several years after my mother tried to defrost a salmon with a hair dryer. I was in a hotel with my mother and older sister, secretly drowning my sorrows. When I decided it would be a good time to disappear and head to see the rain clouds from the top floor of the hotel. 

I repeat I was lonely, horny, and drunk. 

It was exiting the lift when I semi noticed my surroundings had changed from hotel to smelly fish town. I was in a room. The bed was simple so was the decor, not tinsel or other decorations for the Christmas season. I didn’t care at this point, I was drunk. Which I have said several times but I just want to make sure you know the truth.  
I laid down on the bed, thinking no one would disturb me. I slipped off my demi jeans, my hand running slipping immediately into my nightmare before Christmas nickers. I thought of many things my mind creating a faceless man, telling me I’m beautiful, I’m kind and worth a man’s attention. 

I felt the mattress dip, a greasy haired man wearing old fashioned clothing was leaning over me. I froze suddenly scared I had angered someone, but then he kissed me. A sloppy, wet kiss, but a kiss. It was all I needed. I pulled him closer kissing him back, tugging at his clothing. Pulling away first his coat then fumbling with is belt. He chuckled pushing my hands away, he pulled his layers of clothing off as I watched. His body was pale and lanky, his smile was leering, like a predator who had won the pray.  
I slipped my hand down my nickers once more, making a show of slipping my hand in and out of my pussy, finally he was naked, his erection stood erect, bigger than I expected and thicker. My mouth drooled as I took my fingers from my pussy, licking the juices from it before crawling seductively forward. He stood at the end of the bed, his own hand rubbing his shaft. 

His long fingers pulled my head upward into a brutal kiss. My body was of fire. The wetness between my legs grew as his hands slipped under my t shirt, almost ripping it from my body. Leaving me in a sports bra and panties. When he couldn’t undo my bra, he contented himself with joining me on his bed. Running his hands up and down my body, as he pushed me back against the covers.  
“Alfrid” he muttered against my lips 

I frowned “I’m sorry?” 

“My name is Alfrid, and I would like to know the name of the goddess I am about to bed”

I giggled under him “Jackie” I replied “My name is Jackie” 

“A lovely name” Alfrid said his mouth moving to my neck, I was lost in pleasure as he nipped and sucked at me sensitive neck. I pressed him closer with one hand, the other finding his hot cock. He stilled as I rubbed the tip, smearing the precum over the head before my hand dipped down, rubbing his length. He groaned against my neck, pressing his mouth against the sensitive flesh Alfrid sucked it into his mouth. He chuckled as I arched towards him. 

His mouth left my neck, looking me in the eye he positioned himself at my dripping wet entrance. I closed my eyes feeling my rub against the tingling flesh, he entered me in one fast movement. I gasped, sucking in air I arched my back, my breasts crushing against his chest. My nipples erect in the cool air. His mouth latched onto my shoulder as he began to thrust into me, never completely removing his hot cock, choosing instead to alter between short hard thrusts and grinding up against me, my lips spreading leaving my clit exposed to the rough grinding of his pelvis. 

My hands ran through his hair, up and down his body, alternating between grabbing and stroking his flesh. For the first time in years I felt wanted, beautiful.  
His thrusts became harder, faster as my walls began to clench. Milking his sweet cock for all it was worth. My orgasm raked over me, making me shudder. He came soon after, calling my name. Neither of us had lasted long, the heat of his seed was a new feeling. Red hot pleasure in my core.  
He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard pressing gently kissing to my neck. Alfrid pulled covers over the two of us, kissing my forehead. 

“Sleep” He muttered warily  
I nodded curling up his arm around me. I was drunk, but happy.

I woke up the next morning in my hotel bed, my skin sticky but the room was warm so I brushed the previous night’s events off as a dream. The day was peaceful, I walked, I talked and I rebloged on Tumblr. Come the evening I found myself once again driven to drink, with my mother being patronising and my sister encouraging her (a behaviour she would later deny) I found myself once again in the room on the third floor. This time I had drunk until I couldn’t feel my face a mix of possibly 3 glasses of wine, shots of tequila, Sambuca and something called aftershock. I was sitting on the windowsill of the top floor window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Ori is still young and being looked after by Dori and Nori, Nori is not the best influence and Jackie staggers in.

Sipping my last glass of wine and wondering if it was a good idea have some more shots. The wind and rain battered the windows, the sound of the storm rang loud with in the empty room. Clicking on my IPod I listened to Shane Koyzan his words making my believe life was worth it. I had passed the happy drunk feeling and entered the depressing faze.   
Taking another sip of my wine, I heard a voice. 

“Don’t run away my pretty”

I turned believing the voice to be directed at me. Instead I saw a small figure cowering from a larger one. Instantly I knew the cowering figure needed help, again I was drunk and wasn’t thinking properly when I shouted “Hay Fuckwit!”   
This caught the attention of the three men involved “Leave the midget alone!” not PC I grant you but it did the trick the 3 began to advance on me, I drowned the last of my wine before stepping up. It there is one thing I have learned about bullies is that they back down them you stand up to them. 

I will say this is the only memo which made it to my brain. The sober me would have backed off, but I my stood swaying drunk ground. “Why you picking on him?” I slurred trying to sound sober, the men said nothing but the closest raised a hand. Even slightly impaired I managed to block his strike. “That’s just rude” I snapped “Here I am trying to have a civilised conversation, and you try to hit me”   
The man looked at me uncertainly, obviously unused to a drunk female wearing jeans talking back to them. I’m not angry to I attempt drunken diplomacy. 

“What is your name?” I ask letting go of my attackers arm. He blinked, shocked. Minutes crawled by before he finally said   
“Rutland” he had to repeat it several times before I could pronounce it properly but we got there. 

“Well Rutland” I said “You are never going to intimidate me in that stance” I gestured to his posture, hunched over, knees bent inward. “I have never studied martial arts but I can see you aren't very stable” to prove a point I pushed him hard and he fell to the ground, “With a stronger stance you would be a threat” 

The man took one look at me and ran off, “Again!” I shouted “Rude!” I headed over to the still cowering figure “Are you ok?” I asked softly offering my hand

The small boy nodded taking my hand he stood, then immediately wrapped himself around my leg. Clinging on to me, “Ok kid” I said trying to free myself “I’m Jackie and you are?”  
“Ori” He whispered “I was looking for my brother” despite his lack of high, he looked fairly mature, but his big eyes full of innocence showed his youth. 

“I take it you couldn’t find him” I stated, Ori nodded. “Ok where do you live?”

“Not far” He whispered “Come with me” I barely had time to nod before he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the streets, Ori was over a foot smaller than me leading to several mouthfuls of mud, he finally stopping at a rundown house on the outskirts of town, still tugging me he entered the house. “Dori” he called “Dori I’m back, and I’ve brought a friend”

An older man, who was still short compared to me appeared, his long hair and beard braided in an intricate way. Speechless I stood in the hallway watching the older man inspect the Ori for injuries,  
“I told you not to go into town at this time, but would you listen” Dori was saying to Ori 

“But Nori” Ori whined   
“None of that” Dori ordered “Straight up stairs and to bed” huffing Ori left, waving at me before he vanished. 

Dori turned to me “Thank you for bringing my brother back, from what he says you were quite the hero” 

“I waz making merry” I tried to say, leaning agaiinst the wall for support “Couldn’t leave a young lad in trouble” 

“Ar” Dori muttered “You are quite intoxicated” he said 

I raised my thumb and forefinger “Little bit” I slurred leaning against the wall as I waved my hand in front of my face, for some reason it felt weightless as I swung it in a figure of 8. Dori had disappeared when I finally looked away from my arm. “Ello?” I called, standing I finally dared to leave to safety of the wall 

“This way” Dori called from another room presumably the kitchen, he appeared with a cup in hand “Here” He offered it to me “This will help you sober, maybe then you can get home without incident” 

At first I refused, I had spent good money getting drunk, but Dori’s stern gaze made me take the cup. I downed it like a shot, in one gulp. The world around me swam and faded to black.   
Once more I awoke in my hotel bed, this time my head pounded. “I am never drinking ever again” I muttered, the dream of Ori and Dori slipping away, I swung my legs out of bed and promptly fell over.


End file.
